Hold me
by Anna Christie
Summary: Compromissos e palavras vindas do coração podem desnudar intrigas, mentiras e verdades obscuras vindos de amores doentios, obsessivos, profundos e de amores verdadeiros, sinceros, cálidos, românticos e densos. Completo.


Hello!

Primeiramente esta é uma estória não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, quero dizer escreve, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagem pertencem a JK Rolling e a música Hold Me, que dá título a fic, é do extinto Savage Garden.

Recomendo que ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Recomendo também que deixe reviews, principalmente se você for fã de Rony Weasley. E se não for, mais ainda que deve deixar!

Boa leitura!

****

Hold Me

As luzes se apagaram e no instante seguinte uma luz azul iluminou o centro do palco. Era possível ver alguém se movendo nas sombras, assim que saiu desta, a platéia ovacionou calando-se apenas depois de ouvir o primeiro acorde do violão.

Hey

O jovem no palco possuía uma expressão triste. Ele trajava tênis, uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta preta. Os cabelos negros desarrumados e a franja caindo sobre os olhos, a barba estava por fazer os olhos verdes brilhavam tímidos por trás dos óculos, enquanto sua mente repassava os últimos acontecimentos.

If we can't find the way out of this problem

Maybe we don't need this

A carruagem mal parou e uma mulher saiu apressadamente e em poucos minutos cruzava o saguão de entrada dirigindo-se ao salão principal, que aquela hora já deveria estar pronto para a festa de logo mais. Olhou ao redor respirando lentamente, era primeira vez que via o lugar daquela forma, as quatro mesas haviam desaparecido e davam lugar a centenas de mesinhas com toalhas brancas e rendadas dispersas sobre o salão deixando uma ampla pista de dança, em cima de cada mesa havia um pequeno vaso de flores, begônias amarelas, o vasinho era envolto por um laço cor de rosa e fios dourados. No local onde costuma ficar a mesa dos professores foi construído um palco e uma banda se encontrava encima dele, ensaiando. Olhou para cima e o céu estrelado a fez sorrir.

"Perfeito" sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Num sobressalto ela se virou e encarou o homem. "Não vi você chegando."

"Você está simplesmente linda."

A mulher, que usava um vestido de alças palha com pequenas flores vermelhas, sorriu carinhosamente e abraçou o amigo "Então o que quer?"

"Entregar seu presente de casamento." sorriu enigmático.

"Podia ter seguido o protocolo e tê-lo levado em minha casa."

"Esse é o protocolo do mundo trouxa. Se eu o seguisse, seu presente não seria especial."

"Estou ficando curiosa, o que pretende me dar?"

"Venha!" lentamente o homem a conduziu até uma mesa que beirava o palco "Fique parada aqui e feche os olhos?"

"Harry, você sabe que eu detesto surpresas."

"Não se preocupe, você vai gostar dessa." sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e carinhosamente beijou-lhe a testa.

"Era isso que você pretendia me dar?" perguntou num tom propositadamente decepcionado enquanto abria os olhos.

O homem limitou-se a sorrir.

"Você me manda uma coruja urgente, faz com que eu desmarque massagista e venha correndo, para você me dar um simples beijo? 'Come on', Harry, você já foi mais criativo." sorriu divertida.

"Srta. Granger, eu a trouxe até aqui para isso." estendeu uma caixinha para a mulher que o encarava surpresa, enquanto desembrulhava o presente seu coração começava acelerar. Ela sabia o que era aquilo antes mesmo de abrir a caixa.

"Minha gargantilha!" exclamou surpresa e emocionada

"Você me deu isso para dar sorte, lembra-se?"

"Harry eu não sei o que dizer."

Ele sorriu, era a primeira vez que a amiga ficava sem resposta.

"Prometa-me que será muito feliz."

A mulher o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos e sussurrou um prometo sufocado por lágrimas.

"Agora venha. Quero ser o primeiro a dançar com a noiva." seguiram para o centro da pista de dança e Harry fez um sinal para a banda que começou a tocar. Lentamente os braços dele a envolveram e se deixaram levar pela suave melodia.

Standing face to face

"Eu te amo, Hermione Granger."

Ela parou de dançar e o encarou.

"Eu vou me casar, Harry."

"Não poderia deixar que fizesse isso sem saber o realmente sinto por você."

"Harry, eu..." abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

Ele levantou o queixo dela e a encarou antes de inclinar-se para beija-la, ao perceber a sua intenção virou o rosto e o beijo foi na bochecha.

"Harry, eu...eu ...eu também te amo, mas não posso fazer isso."

Se encararam por um longo período em absoluto silêncio "Preciso ir, afinal eu sou o padrinho, tenho de apoiar o noivo." se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa.

Enimes at wars, we build defenses

Partiu deixando-a só, ela foi até a mesa e pegou a correntinha. Perdeu-se em lembranças.

Apressadamente Harry fechou as grandes portas atrás de si, pretendia deixar o passado lá dentro. Por um momento fitou as portas e suspirou.

"Harry! O que faz aqui?"

Voltou-se surpreso "Rony! O que você faz aqui?"

"Perguntei primeiro."

"Você parece irritado, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Me diz você."

"Estou aqui porque ensaiava o discurso que vou fazer para você e Mione."

A face do Weasley relaxou e finalmente ele sorriu "Que alívio, pensei que você estivesse tentando roubar minha noiva."

"Não entendi, Rony. Como assim?"

O ruivo novamente amarrou a cara e o encarou "Bom, o fato de você e Hermione terem sido namorados, me incomoda um pouco."

"Nem tem com que se preocupar, Rony, ela ama você."

"Como se sente sabendo que o amor da sua vida vai casar-se com seu melhor amigo?"

Harry sentiu a raiva crescendo dele, não sabia onde o amigo queria chegar mas não entraria na dele. "Eu estou bem, Ron. O que sentíamos um pelo outro acabou há muito, não tem porque se preocupar."

"Reparou que é a segunda vez que você me diz pra não me preocupar? Realmente estou ficando preocupado com isso."

"Ron, relaxa, você se casará dentro de algumas horas. Hermione te ama e nada nem ninguém vai separar vocês."

"Tem certeza, Harry?"

"Absoluta." afirmou convicto enquanto cruzava os dedos nas costas, como uma criança quando mente "Agora eu preciso ir."

Harry subiu as escadas do hall de entrada e desapareceu por um dos corredores, sempre sob o olhar vigilante de Rony. Quando este percebeu que o amigo não voltaria, entrou na salão principal.

And secrets hiding places

"Hermione! O que faz aqui, meu amor?"

"Rony, que surpresa! O que você faz aqui?"

"Por que será que todo mundo está me perguntando isso hoje? Estava entrando e Harry me fez essa mesma pergunta." comentou enquanto segurava as mãos da mulher

"Você encontrou o Harry?" perguntou tentando esconder a preocupação.

"Sim, por quê?"

Hermione soltou-se do noivo temendo que suas mãos trêmulas a denunciassem.

"Por nada." ela evitou encarar o noivo durante todo diálogo. "Você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui."

O homem sorriu e se aproximou da noiva abraçando-a "Eu perguntei primeiro."

"Vim verificar se estava tudo como planejamos." respondeu desvencilhando-se dos braços de Rony.

"Falou com Harry?"

Demorou um tempo para ela responder, precisava ser convincente "Mais ou menos, quando cheguei ele já estava saindo."

"Então não ouviu o discurso?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Discurso? Que discurso?" respondeu com ar de inocência. Já deduzindo que o amigo usara essa história para justificar sua presença ali.

"Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me responde com sinceridade?"

"Claro, Rony. Eu sempre fui sincera com você. Por que isso agora?" respondeu desejando que ele não perguntasse sobre o presente em cima da mesa.

"Insegurança, eu acho. Ainda não pude acreditar como eu, Ronald Weasley, conquistei uma pessoa maravilhosa como você."

O coração de Hermione doeu ao ouvir aquilo "Então o que quer saber?"

"Por que você e Harry terminaram."

Respirou fundo e tomou uma postura rígida, ela sabia onde o noivo queria chegar "Você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

"Foi o que ele disse."

"Então, porque se preocupa?"

"Não sei."

"Rony, meu bem..." aproximou-se dele e o abraçou "...eu te amo!"

Ficaram assim abraçados por um tempo, ele pensando que havia tirado a sorte grande e ela desejando que o estivesse fazendo fosse a coisa certa.

"Vamos dançar!"

"Dançar?" perguntou surpreendida.

"Claro, a primeira dança nupcial."

"Está bem." sorriu.

I might need you hold me tonight

Harry subiu até a torre da Grifinória e apesar de não ser mais um estudante foi fácil entrar, estava vazia devido as férias, e assim que passou pelo buraco na parede foi invadido por uma intensa nostalgia. Caminhou até a lareira e com um gesto da varinha ela se acendeu, sentou-se na grande poltrona vermelha que ficava bem em frente ao fogo e deixou-se consumir pelas lembranças.

"Você está linda!" ele lhe ofereceu o braço.

"Obrigada, Harry. Você também." ela sorriu ao aceitar.

Era natal e pela primeira vez Hermione ficara em Hogwarts, seus pais iam viajar numa segunda lua-de-mel. Rony, dessa vez não passaria o feriado com eles, ia juntamente com os pais para a Romênia ver Carlinhos.

Naquela noite ela alisara os cabelos e usava um calça preta e uma bata de mangas longas vermelha, a maquiagem era leve e realçava seus olhos amendoados. Apesar de simples, Harry nunca a vira tão bonita. Desceram para a ceia natalina e durante toda a noite conversaram e riram, havia algo no ar que os aproximava e naquela noite Harry enxergou muito mais que só a amiga.

A passagem do ano fora igualmente animada, naquela ocasião Hermione usava um vestido branco e deixara Harry completamente abobado olhando para ela. Foi pouco antes da meia-noite que ele a levou para os jardins.

"Acha que poderemos ver os fogos daqui?" perguntou enquanto mirava o céu

"Acho que sim." respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Então, o que queria me dizer?" perguntou encarando-o o que fez com que sentisse suas pernas bambearem.

"Mi, eu não sei nem por onde começar..."

"Acho melhor ir direto ao ponto, está frio aqui." comentou enquanto esfregava os braços que estavam protegidos por um reles casaquinho branco e prata.

"Eu sei que vai parecer meio repentino o que vou dizer, mas nunca tive tanta certeza de algo como agora.

Hermione apenas o encarava enquanto esfregava os braços tentando aquecer-se.

"Tome." Harry tirou o casaco e o colocou na amiga.

"Obrigada." sorriu _"Então, o que queria me dizer?"_

sorriu 

Harry respirou fundo e a fitou _"Hermione Granger, eu estou apaixonado por você."_

A garota entrou em choque, há muito estava apaixonada por Harry, mas nunca dissera nada, primeiro porque achou que ele não a via dessa maneira e depois ficou com medo de perder o amigo. Contudo agora ele estava ali na sua frente dizendo que a notara, ela não podia acreditar. Tentou dizer algo mas as palavras não saíam e para sua felicidade não fora preciso, fitavam-se tão intensamente que nada que dissessem poderia expressar o que sentiam.

Harry foi quem tomou a iniciativa, aproximou-se lentamente da amiga e suavemente deu-lhe um selinho, ao perceber que fora correspondido ele a abraçou e a beijou efusivamente. Nesse momento os fogos de artifício anunciaram o novo ano.

Os dias que seguiram-se foram uma continuação do feriado, não se desgrudavam e divertiam-se o tempo todo. Mesmo quando Hermione o colocava para estudar poções. Ao lado dela era tudo mais fácil.

"Harry, como acha que Ron vai reagir ao saber de nós?" estavam deitados na neve observando as estrelas. Era a última noite de férias.

"Eu não sei, Mi. Mas acho que ficará feliz por nós."

"Eu espero que sim."

Por precaução, não contaram a novidade ao amigo logo que este retornou, não sabiam como ele reagiria, então nos primeiros dias apenas o sondaram para saber o que ele acharia se os dois por acaso começassem a namorar.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que Rony voltou uma tarde da aula de poções com um olhar magoado e a expressão em fúria. Harry e Hermione estavam no salão comunal estudando quando ele chegou e sentou-se entre eles.

"Por que não me disseram?" questionou raivoso.

"Dissemos o que?" perguntaram em coro.

"Hogwarts toda já sabe sobre vocês, menos eu."

"Rony, eu não entendo."

"Não me venha com essa de não entender, sabe exatamente do que estou falando _Hermione."_ parou para observar a reação do casal _"Você e Harry estão namorando e não me disseram. Eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber."_ o ressentimento em sua voz era evidente _"Isso é uma traição." _

"Ron, eu ia te contar. Mas não sabíamos como você reagiria."

"Eu queria ter sabido disso por vocês e não pelo Malfoy que anda gritando aos quatro cantos que sou uma amante traída."

parou para observar a reação do casal o ressentimento em sua voz era evidente 

Harry sorriu ao saber da comparação mas ficou sério ao dirigir-se ao amigo _"Rony, você tem toda razão. Deveria ter sido o primeiro a saber, afinal você é nosso melhor amigo. Cometemos um erro ao não contar, mas queremos que entenda que temíamos esse tipo de reação." _

"Foi uma traição. Uma enorme traição." virou-se e saiu da torre, deixando o casal perplexo.

I might need you say it's alright

I might need to make the first stand

As chamas crepitaram trazendo Harry de volta ao presente. O homem caminhou até a janela e ficou ali observando a paisagem lá fora.

Tempo depois, Rony aceitara a idéia e pouco a pouco voltaram a ser o trio maravilha. Pelo menos até aquela noite.

Naquela noite específica, Harry Potter recebera um desafio formal de Lord Valdemort. O garoto decidiu aceitar, assim colocaria um fim naquela guerra que já havia lhe custado pessoas muito queridas.

Ao aceitar, Harry ganhara um problema; Hermione.

"Irei com você."

"Não posso permitir que se machuque."

"Não pode me impedir de ir."

"Entenda que é perigoso demais!"

"Isso não me importa. Irei com você."

"Por que é tão teimosa?"

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

O barulho do quadro se movendo fez com que Harry novamente despertasse e fitasse a entrada da sala.

"Hermione? O que faz aqui!" perguntou surpreso.

"Vim falar com você."

"Pensei que tivéssemos terminado a conversa." comentou enquanto caminhava até a poltrona em frente a lareira.

"Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas."

"Por exemplo?" Harry não a fitava.

"Por que me deixou para trás?" perguntou ressentida.

"Não queria que se machucasse."

"Quero a verdade, Harry." ordenou.

"A verdade? Está bem, a verdade é que eu te amo e não suportaria ver aquele crápula machucá-la para me atingir. Eu simplesmente morreria."

"E como acha que eu me senti?" fitou-lhe intensamente "Eu morri naquele dia."

"Eu sinto muito." aproximou-se da mulher.

"Agora é tarde." murmurou enquanto se afastava.

"Mi..." deu um passo em sua direção "Eu ainda te amo."

"Agora sou eu quem sente muito por você, Harry."

"Por que vai se casar com Rony, quando é evidente que sente o mesmo por mim?" exaltara-se.

Houve um silencio constrangedor na sala, ela jamais admitiria que ele tinha razão.

"Você fez sua escolha, eu fiz a minha." respondeu sem sentimento.

"Vai cometer um erro."

"Mesmo assim, é minha decisão. Como era minha decisão seguí-lo até aquele duelo. Sabia dos riscos, mas enfrentaria o mundo se fosse pra ficar do seu lado."

"Não queria te perder e ainda não quero."

"Já perdeu, no dia em que me abandonou." tentou conter uma lágrima

"Eu não tinha escolha."

"Sempre há uma escolha, Harry."

"Então faça a opção certa."

"Já fiz. Vou casar-me com Rony." afirmou convicta.

As palavras penetram o coração de Harry como se fossem punhais.

"Ele jamais te fará feliz, nos dois sabemos disso." disparou numa tentativa desesperada.

"Ele pode me dar algo que você nunca vai poder." havia raiva em sua expressão, era evidente que ela queria ferí-lo a qualquer ponto.

Harry parou tentando descobrir em que o amigo poderia ser melhor que ele, como não descobriu decidiu perguntar "E o que é?"

"Companheirismo."

"Isso não mantém um casamento." tentou aproximar-se novamente.

"Rony nunca, e quando eu digo nunca é nunca mesmo, me abandonou. Esteve sempre ao meu lado. Quando você partiu foi ele quem me apoiou, que ficou do meu lado, que passou noites em claros enquanto eu chorava tentando descobrir o que eu fizera de errado."

"Você não fez nada de errado."

"Por que partiu sem mim?" novamente perguntou ressentida.

"Rony me aconselhou a fazer isso." comentou francamente.

"Harry não seja baixo a esse ponto, Rony jamais faria isso ele sempre apoiou nosso amor."

"Não, ele era contra no início, além disso, sempre foi apaixonado por você."

"Não sabia que você podia jogar tão sujo para conseguir o que quer." comentou decepcionada.

"Estou dizendo a verdade, tínhamos combinado, você iria comigo, lembra-se?"

A mulher parou um pouco para refletir, era realmente verídico que iriam juntos, ela o vencera pelo cansaço depois de muita, mas muita discussão.

"Contudo...," Harry continuou "Rony me aconselhou a te deixar para que Voldemort não pudesse te usar contra mim."

"Não minta, Harry!" pediu com o olhar suplicante.

"Não estou mentindo, não mentiria pra você e sabe disso, foi justamente por isso que parti na calada da noite sem nada dizer."

Herminione silenciou-se por instantes relevando as palavras do homem a sua frente, era verdade de que ele nunca mentira para ela, mas a dor de ter sido deixada influenciava demais na decisão. Tomaria _Veritaserum?_

"Não tenho nada a esconder."

"Está bem..."ponderou "Quero ouvir sua versão dos fatos."

"Quando Voldemort me desafiou você disse que iria comigo, a princípio não queria e você batalhou muito por isso e acabou me convencendo. Não imaginei os perigos que corria. Quando contei ao Rony que iríamos juntos ele virou para mim e..."

"Harry, você enlouqueceu?" bradou a pleno pulmões no salão comunal que aquela hora estava vazio. "Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Não vê que se a Mione for, ela pode não voltar?"

"Rony, eu não entendo."

"Preste atenção, você-sabe-quem pode usá-la contra você. Ele pode dominá-la e fazer com ela te mate, por você amá-la tanto não terá coragem de ferí-la. Ou então ele pode simplesmente aplicar a avada quevada e matá-la, você não terá forças para revidar se isso acontecer, e ele vence."

"Rony, eu..."

"O melhor a fazer é deixá-la. Se você a ama verdadeiramente fará isso por vocês."

"Não posso deixá-la, morreria se ficasse longe."

"E morreria se algo acontecesse à ela." o ruivo afirmou convicto.

"Mesmo assim, não posso deixá-la. Eu a conheço ela não irá ficar independente do que possa acontecer. A Mi nunca foge de nada."

"É por isso que não dirá isso à ela, parta no meio da noite porque se disser a Hermione que ficará, ela mata você e poupa o trabalho de você-sabe-quem, se for ele a mata e acaba com você. Acho que é melhor magoá-la agora do que perde-la para sempre.."

"Ela não vai entender se ficar pra trás."

"Estarei do lado dela e farei com que compreenda. Afinal pra que servem os amigos?"

"Não posso acreditar nisso, Harry." a mulher sentou-se e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a com as mãos. "Eu queria mas não posso. Rony jamais nos trairia dessa forma." murmurava baixinho.

"O que ele disse quando parti?"

Hermione pensou um pouco "Não me lembro." mentiu "Estava chocada demais com sua traição para me lembrar."

"Eu não traí você." afirmou com o olhar suplicando para que acreditasse nele.

"Preciso ir, Harry." levantou-se num repente e partiu.

"Mi, espera." gritou enquanto a via desaparecer pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Hey,

More than angry words, I hate this silence

It's getting so loud.

Dois minutos depois a mulher retornou ainda parecia perturbada, mas ele sentiu-se aliviado pois teria a chance de explicar-se

"Pode me fazer um favor?" fez uma pausa "Depois dessa noite desapareça de nossas vidas."

"Não posso fazer isso." afirmou vendo suas esperanças naufragarem na praia.

"Já fez uma vez, outra não será tão difícil. Não quero que Rony descubra o tipo de amigo que tem." deu-lhe as costas e partiu novamente sem olhar pra trás.

Harry ficou ali parado em estado de choque, não espera que seu grande amor saltasse em seus braços ao saber da verdade, mas também não esperava tal reação.

"Farei o que quer, Mi, sairei de sua vida." murmurou baixinho, matando as poucas esperanças que ainda restavam.

Well I want to scream

But bitterness has silencend these emotions

Hermione caminhou sem rumo por Hogwarts por cerca de uma hora, sua cabeça estava num turbilhão.

"Rony, você viu o Harry por aí? Faz quase uma hora que estou procurando e não encontro."

"Mi, o que faz aqui?" perguntou demonstrando surpresa.

"Como assim?" questionou confusa.

"Você não ia com Harry?"

"Onde?"

Ele partiu durante a noite para enfrentar, você-sabe-quem, vocês iam juntos, não iam?" perguntou com um ar inocente.

A menina deixou os livros caírem e foi com o olhar perdido que respondeu "íamos."

"Não posso acreditar que te deixou pra trás. O que Harry tem na cabeça? Te abandonar dessa forma. Não posso acreditar." demonstrou-se indignado.

It's getting hard to breathe

So tell me isn't happiness

Hermione já não ouvia mais, as lágrimas eram tantas que não importava o que Weasley dissesse elas não cessavam.

Os dias que seguiram a partida de Harry foram dolorosos e Rony esteve sempre presente lhe apoiando e se perguntando por que o amigo fizera aquilo. O tempo foi passando e Harry não retornava acharam que estava morto e aos poucos Rony foi ocupando o lugar do amigo na vida de Hermione, sempre lembrando-a de como fora traída e afirmando que jamais faria isso com ela pois ele sim a amava.

Worth more than a gold diamond ring?

I'm willing to do anything

"Ele não poderia ter mentido poderia? Harry disse que Rony sempre foi apaixonado por mim, mas não seria capaz de algo tão baixo quanto isso ou seria?" a mulher balançou a cabeça procurando dissipar os pensamentos, mas eles insistiam em atormentá-la não poderia ficar nessa angústia, assim decidiu o que fazer.

Procurou Snape e com muito custo conseguiu convencê-lo a ajuda-la. Depois disso procurou Rony pelo castelo e encontrou-o no salão principal.

To calm the storn in my heart

"Oi, meu amor" abraçou-o por trás.

"Mi, o que faz aqui?"

"Estou checando se está tudo em ordem e você?"

"Recebi um recado do Harry para encontrá-lo aqui.

"E onde ele está?"

"Não chegou."

"Ótimo, então temos tempo para um lanche. E se Harry chegar, ele espera."

"Está bem"

Hermione saiu e foi até a cozinha, logo voltava com uma bandeja com biscoitos e sucos. Estendeu um copo a Rony e juntos brindaram a união.

Alguns minutos depois pretendia iniciar o interrogatório mas a Sra. Weasley juntamente com Gina e Luna chegaram para ajuda-la se preparar para o casamento. E sem mesmo poder dizer qualquer coisa foi carregada para o salão da grifinória onde se vestira.

I've never been the praying kind

But lately I've been down upon my knees

Not looking for a miracle

Just a reason to believe

Uma hora depois, Hogwarts estava fervilhando, pessoas chegavam a todo instante para o casamento, Hermione acompanhava a movimentação da janela enquanto rezava por um milagre.

"Mi, você está bem?" questionou Gina.

"Por acaso você sabe onde Rony, está?" perguntou subitamente.

"No quarto dos monitores chefes, porque?"

"Preciso falar com ele." fez menção de ir ao encontro do noivo

"Hey, vocês terão bastante tempo para isso, após a cerimônia." a ruiva comentou sorrindo enquanto a segurava.

"Só preciso saber se ele está bem."

"Ele está ótimo, posso garantir."

Hermione começou a ficar preocupada, se o efeito do _veritaserum_ que Snape lhe fornecera cessasse antes de conversarem jamais saberia a verdade.

I might need you to hold me tonight

I might need to say it's alright

Hermione andava de um lado para outro da torre, fazia uma hora e meia que Rony tomara a poção, o efeito já havia cessado. Sentiu um desespero crescente. Até que o milagre aconteceu.

"Sra. Weasley, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim deixar algo para Rony e você comerem, devem estar com fome, passaram a tarde toda aqui e ainda há uma maratona pela frente. Precisam estar alimentados." Molly saiu deixando Hermione sozinha, que mais do que depressa, despejou o restante da poção no suco do noivo.

I might need you to make the first stand

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

A hora finalmente chegara, Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos. A dose de _veritaserum_ fora pequena e temia que não durasse o suficiente.

"Hora de irmos."

A mulher nem se deu ao luxo de ver quem a chamava, saiu da torre e praticamente voou em direção ao salão principal.

Na porta deste Luna a esperava para entregar-lhe o buquê.

"Tudo pronto?" perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

"Na verdade, Harry ainda não apareceu." Luna comentou apreensiva.

Hermione não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa diante da informação.

"Vamos em frente, Luna." ordenou convicta.

As portas então se abriram, revelando Hermione num vestido branco (obviamente), tomara-que-caia, cabelos presos, usava um véu e longas luvas brancas, sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo. Sempre sorrindo caminhou até ao altar sob o som da marcha nupcial, embora aos seus ouvidos soasse como marcha fúnebre.

Fora a pior caminhada de sua vida, a cada passo a dúvida a consumia e fitar Rony dava-lhe enjôos. Finalmente atingiu o altar.

Rony veio ao seu encontro e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Está linda meu amor."

Ela apenas sorriu.

"Meus queridos amigos..." iniciou Dumbledore, que realizaria a cerimônia "Estamos reunidos nesse dia tão especial..."

A mulher não acompanhava uma palavra do que o velho mestre dizia, suas mãos suavam e ela mal conseguia respirar, sentia como se fosse explodir.

"Farei três perguntas para vocês, para podermos iniciar a cerimônia."

Os noivos assentiram, com um movimento de cabeça.

"Ronald Weasley, é de livre e espontânea vontade que estais aqui?"

"Sim." respondeu convicto.

"Hermione Granger, é de livre e espontânea vontade que estais aqui?"

Agora era a hora, devia aproveitar enquanto a poção estava agindo.

"Srta. Granger é de..."

"Não." respondeu cortando o que o velho mago dizia.

Todo o salão fixou os olhos na mulher.

"Rony, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa, antes de continuarmos." a mulher praticamente sussurrou.

"Claro meu amor, tudo o que você quiser."

"Você me ama?"

Todo o salão relaxou diante da pergunta da mulher.

"Mas é claro, pensei que não houvesse dúvidas quanto a isso."

"Mentiria pra mim?"

"Jamais."

"Se eu te perguntar algo promete me responder com sinceridade?"

"Claro, meu bem. Mas por que isso agora?" questionou sem entender o que se passava na cabeça da noiva.

"Foi você o responsável pela minha separação de Harry?"

"Mi, não estou entendendo."

"Só responda sim ou não, Rony."

"Não, claro que não."

Todas as esperanças da mulher esvaíram-se com essa resposta, jamais saberia a verdade.

"Você jura?"

Rony sorriu maliciosamente "Juro, claro. Podemos continuar agora?"

"Está bem." murmurou baixinho.

A cerimonia prosseguiu, as palavras de Dumbledore eras perfeitas para a ocasião. Todos estavam emocionados, exceto a noiva que ainda não assimilara a resposta do noivo.

"Ronald Weasley aceita essa mulher como sua legítima esposa?"

"Sim."

"Hermione Granger aceita esse homem como seu marido?"

Não houve resposta, a mulher estava com um olhar perdido parecia que sua mente vagava.

"Hermione?"

"Não!" afirmou confusa "Não ainda." e virando-se para Rony "Não posso me casar enquanto carregar essa dúvida."

"Está bem, Mi, o que quer saber?" perguntou meio sem paciência.

"Por que separou-me de Harry." foi direto ao ponto.

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Eu não entendo era para a poção estar agindo" murmurou baixinho.

"Estaria, se eu tivesse tomado." sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A mulher o encarou incrédula

"Acha que não sei que você colocou _veritaserum_ em minha bebida?" perguntou em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouvir e voltando-se para a noiva murmurou " Você é mais ingênua do que eu pensava."

"Mas como?" perguntou com visível surpresa.

"Quer mesmo saber?" perguntou sarcástico

"Snape." os olhos da platéia procuraram pelo professor que encontrava-se imóvel em seu lugar " Será que você não se deu conta que ele odeia o Harry. Ir pedir ajuda a ele foi muita burrice." parou por um momento e fitou o professor e aliado "Ele me avisou depois de te dar a poção. E entregou-me o antídoto."

"Não posso acreditar."

"E aproveitando que estamos abrindo nossos corações." continuou num tom irritado "Sim, Hermione, separei você de Harry, e tornei sua vida muito melhor, não acha?"

"Por quê?" foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer diante do choque.

"Por que eu te amo."

"Isso não é amor!" afirmou indignada.

"Claro que é. Aliás é a maior prova de amor que alguém pode te dar."

"Me separando da pessoa que amo?"

"Você não ama o Harry." afirmou com convicção.

"Como pode saber?"

Rony silenciou por um instante deixando todos na expectativa de uma resposta "Tem toda razão, pena que esse amor não é recíproco, não é mesmo? Afinal ele partiu e te deixou pra trás."

"Por que você disse para ele fazer isso."

"Harry não era nenhuma criança, não precisava me escutar, podia ter partido com você."

"Então admite que nos separou?"

"Não. Apenas dei minha opinião sobre o assunto."

"Ora, seu..."

"O que foi? A verdade doeu? Admita ele te abandonou, desapareceu por meses a fio e quando retornou não se deu ao trabalho de procura-la. Que amor lindo o de vocês." comentou sarcástico.

"Será que pode ter a decência de me contar detalhadamente como foi?"

"Sempre presa a detalhes, não é meu amor?" apertou-lhe a bochecha como se a mulher fosse uma criança.

"Sempre amei você e quando amamos alguém somos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por essa pessoa. Foi exatamente o que fiz. Quando Harry foi desafiado vi a oportunidade de ter uma chance com você. Mas descobri que você iria junto, fiquei com medo de perde-la, afinal se fosse, a essa altura você e Harry estariam mortos. Você-sabe-quem teria matado ambos, então num gesto heróico, salvei sua vida convencendo o Potter a deixa-la. Depois foi só esperar ele partir e me aproximar no momento certo."

Hermione o encava incrédula, se não fossem todas as características que o tornavam um Weasley, ela poderia jurar que estava em frente a um genuíno Malfoy.

"Quando ele retornou..." continuou a comentar com quem fala do tempo "Disse-lhe que você não queria vê-lo porque ele a abandonara, aconselhei-o a manter distancia até que você mudasse de opinião e pasmem, foi o que ele fez." parou novamente " Até o dia que você o procurou e reataram a amizade." comentou com ar aborrecido.

"Simples assim?"

"Sim, simples assim."

"Não tinha medo que eu descobrisse?"

"Não. Só cheguei a me preocupar quando vocês decidiram esquecer o passado e recomeçarem . Por um instante podia jurar que você voltaria correndo para aquele otário, contudo você deixou bem claro não voltaria para ele, então relaxei."

"O que pretendia fazer quando eu descobrisse?"

"Se isso acontecesse, você sofreria um acidente. Nem minha, nem de Harry."

"Ronald Weasley, não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo." a Sra. Weasley gritou interferindo na conversa, enquanto caminhava em direção ao filho para aplicar-lhe um corretivo.

A mãe de Hermione desmaiara quando a filha dissera 'não' e perdera o desfecho da história. Draco Malfoy, que casara-se com Gina, ria ao lado da mulher que fitava a cena inconformada. Fred e Jorge, apesar de não aprovarem o que Rony fizera, aplaudiram a genialidade do irmão, enquanto Carlinhos, Percy e o Sr. Weasley não sabiam o que fazer Dumbledore tentava acalmar o ânimo de todos.

"Só mais um pergunta, Rony. Por que fez isso com seu melhor amigo?"

"Harry sabia que eu sou apaixonado por você." fez uma pausa tentando ordenar os pensamentos "Aquele otário tinha tudo, mas precisou tirar de mim tudo o que eu tinha." fez outra pausa "Ele me tirou você."

Hermione hesitou por um momento. Por um segundo pareceu sentir pena de Rony, todavia recordou-se de tudo o que passara por sua culpa e no instante seguinte ouviu-se o som de um tapa e todo o burburinho do salão cessou.

"Por que fez isso?" aproximou-se da noiva.

"Não chegue perto de mim! Você é doente." gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mi, me deixe..."

"Eu tenho nojo de você. Não chegue perto de mim nunca mais." e finalizou a fala com um novo tapa no rosto do noivo.

"Hermione, volte aqui, já!" ordenava aos berros enquanto a mulher caminhava apressada, retirando o véu da cabeça e atirando-o ao chão juntamente com o buquê.

Quando chegou ao saguão, não pode mais conter as lágrimas que caíram soltas borrando a maquiagem. Mas isso não era importante, precisa encontrar Harry.

Do you remember not long ago?

When we used to live nighttime

Cherish each moment

Now we don't live we exist

We just run through our lives

Percorreu praticamente todo o castelo em busca de Harry, sem êxito. Começou a se desesperar com a perspectiva de que talvez aquela hora ele já estive longe de Hogwarts. Então lembrou-se de algo e saiu em disparada para a porta da frente.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Estou enchendo a cara, não deu para perceber?"

"Isso eu percebi, seu grosso, quero saber por quê? estavam no três vassouras. Fora a primeira vez que conversaram depois que ele retornara do duelo com o Sr. das trevas.

"Por ter te perdido para o Rony."

So alone

That's why you've got to hold me

Talvez ele estivesse lá novamente. Precisa tentar, não podia deixar que ele saísse de sua vida sem saber que nunca deixara de ama-lo.

O caminho até Hogsmeade nunca fora tão longo, ela corria pela estradinha de terra sem importar-se com o vestido ou com os comentários que a essa altura já chegara até a cidade.

Ao atingir o 3Vassouras parou defronte porta com medo do que encontraria.

Hey

Lenta e hesitantemente colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao empurrar a porta. Que rangeu ao ser aberta, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

If we can't find a way out of this problem

Then maybe we don't need this

Harry estava no palco, a mulher respirou aliviada e aproximou-se lentamente. Então ele a fitou profundamente.

Standing face to face

Enimes at war we built defenses

"Não deveria estar casada?" perguntou enquanto consultava o relógio.

"Vim buscar o padrinho." sorriu.

"Perdeu a viagem." comentou enquanto descia do palco e dirigia-se ao balcão, onde sentou e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, a qual foi consumida num único gole.

And secrets hide places

Harry fez sinal ao barman para trazer-lhe outra, enquanto Hermione o fitava tentando tomar coragem para dizer a ele o quanto sentia por não ter acreditado e quanto o amava.

"Era só isso?" questionou fitando os olhos amêndoas, logo após tomar a bebido num outro gole.

"Não!" aproximou-se.

"Algo mais?" perguntou enquanto se afastava. Pedindo outra bebida.

"Vai beber até morrer?" perguntou ao vê-lo pedir a terceira bebida.

"Não! Só até você voltar para mim." arrependeu-se ao ver o sorriso vitorioso não lábios dela.

"Já pode parar então." sorriu.

"Imagino que agora seja a parte em que eu acredite e nos beijamos. Certo?" questionou sarcástico.

Hermione fitou-o sem compreender.

"Pode parar de brincar, Mi. Onde está Rony? Escondido rindo da minha cara?"

"Harry, eu terminei com Rony a menos de trinta minutos." Encarou-o séria.

Foi a vez dele fitá-la sem entender.

"Estou aqui, porque eu te amo e não poderia cometer o erro de casar-me com o Rony. Não depois de saber toda a verdade sobre aquele dia."

I might need you to hold me tonight

"Como descobriu?"

"Rony contou a mim e a todos os convidados como nos traiu."

"Deu _veritaserum_ pra ele?"

"Não!"

"Então como sabe que o que ele contou não é mentira?"

Hermione considerou por um momento, não havia como ser uma nova mentira "Eu apenas sei. Acho que sempre soube, só não queria acreditar." comentou enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente de Potter.

I might need to say it's alright

"Veio mesmo ficar comigo?" perguntou tentando se convencer de que não estava sonhando.

"Preciso provar?" perguntou a milímetros da boca dele.

"Seria bom." sorriu.

Harry venceu a ínfima distancia que os separavam e selaram a união ao som dos aplausos das pessoas que encontravam-se no bar.

I might need you to make the first stand

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. The End .-.-.-.-.-.-.

n/a: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Estão querendo me matar? (eu vou entender, juro!)

Comentem, não custa nada. Preciso saber o que acharam da personalidade do Rony.

Deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

E também a Saori (aki no fanfiction Saori2) que uma vez mais cedeu o seu precioso tempo auxiliando-me a melhorar este pequeno conto. (isso não incluí o português, entenda-se: gramática. Se alguém se habilitar a corrigir os próximos, eu aceito).

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.

P.S.: COMENTEM!


End file.
